


Acquiescence

by agallox



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agallox/pseuds/agallox
Summary: Bruce不会道歉，他脑内对于这一领域的认知大概是一片空白，但这并非表明他不懂如何妥协。而他知道Dick永远会过来亲吻他。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 7





	Acquiescence

他犹豫片刻，决定放过这个被倒挂在十一层楼上，仿佛下一秒就会口吐白沫的街头男孩。

通常情况下，这些在哥谭街头长大的孩子们像负鼠一样狡猾，他们有几十种方法给你枯燥的生活增添更多烦恼，并在你掏出弹簧刀——如果你随身携带的话，毕竟这里是哥谭——之前逃之夭夭。但眼前这位显然是位新手，他看上去随时都会昏迷过去。

“听着，”Dick轻车熟路地露出凶狠的表情，并且他相信这次也卓有成效，“如果我再看到你鬼鬼祟祟地盯着别人的私有财产，下次可不会就这么算了。”

他在那个尖叫着道歉的男孩呕吐在别人家阳台前一秒将他从楼顶拽了回来。他不会再犯了，至少这个星期不会。

“Bruce，”Dick面露歉意，他迟到了五分钟，而Bruce背对着他盯着屏幕，看起来准备用十倍时间的沉默表达他的愤怒。“我很抱歉错过了我们的第四个，呃，周年纪念。”他选择了一个不会让生闷气的伴侣害羞的措辞，但后者的肩膀还是微微耸动了一下。

“圣诞节快到了，总有些不想回家的人想在街上做点堆雪人以外的事。”Dick走到他身后摘下手套搭在桌子上，抬手端过那杯喝了几口的热咖啡。Alfred只会给他和Tim的杯子里加两颗方糖。他啜了一口就皱着眉头放回去。Bruce皱着眉毛抬头看他：“你知道我不是在意这个。Tim说你这段时间过得不太好。”而Dick没有对他说过一个字，他面色如常的每月回来一两次，看起来疲惫不堪。

“不。”Dick沉默半晌，最终叹了口气，“Tim以为是那帮俄罗斯飞车党的问题，但我已经解决了。本来想圣诞节再宣布的。”他抽抽鼻子，不太自然地从兜里掏出一个盒子，然后单膝跪地。而Bruce看上去已经僵住了。

“Bruce Wayne，你愿意——和我吃一辈子的燕麦吗？”蝙蝠侠保佑，这是Dick见过最蹩脚的求婚台词，他准备了厚厚一沓谷歌来的情诗，但还是用了这句，他用Tim的高中绩点发誓一个世纪以内都不会出现比这更令人毛骨悚然的甜言蜜语了。

“我……”Bruce看起来像只被掐住后颈茫然无措的猫，“我想Alfred不会赞同这种饮食习惯的，”他很快镇定下来，伸出手去取盒子里的那枚小巧的银色戒指，却花了半分钟才对准男孩的手指套进去。“但是，是的，Dick，我愿意。”

在他们确定关系后的第一年里，Dick每星期都会开车从布鲁德海文顺着哥谭海岸线回到庄园过周末，他们几乎将不需要巡逻的所有时间都花在了床上。偶尔，蝙蝠侠也会突然光临海文——多半在Dick和Amy出外勤的晚上。他会高效地巡逻一圈，掐灭所有蠢蠢欲动的犯罪火苗，然后避过Law先生和其他住户，从窗户翻进Dick的小公寓里。Dick回到家时桌上已经摆满了热气腾腾的外卖。他们挤在宽敞的沙发地毯上吃饭，聊天，大多数时间是Dick在说话，Bruce安分地把手揽在他腰上的时间不会太久，类似“巴甫洛夫学院的移情测试对克隆人是否有效”的话题很快被亲吻打断，然后他们抱在一起撞进浴室——或是这间公寓的任何地方。

在第一年里，他们就像两头发情期永远不会结束的野兽。

这种状态没有持续到第二年年初，分歧依旧存在，只是等到激情的热潮消退，它会更加锋利坚硬，他们会无法控制地因为一些小事陷入冷战，Bruce多半不会为自己的行为解释，这使得Dick的怒火总是愈烧愈旺，于是他们谁也不和谁说话。

直到某个夜翼“可能忘记注意监视器”的夜晚，他换下被弹片和刀刃割得无法缝补的凯夫拉制服，在浴室里洗掉血污和泥土后，发现那个看起来一辈子都不会和他和好的人沉默地站在床尾，窗户没有合上，风顺着月光溜进来，躲进垂在地上的纱帘里。

Bruce不会道歉，他脑内对于这一领域的认知大概是一片空白，但并非表明他不懂如何妥协。

而他知道Dick永远会过来亲吻他。

Fin.


End file.
